Wireless networks, for example Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) networks, may be heterogeneous networks that include “macro cells,” providing higher power/wider area coverage, and “small cells,” providing lower power/reduced area coverage. Small cells may include “femto cells,” suitable for home or office coverage and “pico cells,” for larger indoor environments such as shopping centers. A base station, for example an evolved Node B (eNB) transceiver, may be associated with each cell to provide network access to wireless mobile devices, for example User Equipment (UEs), passing through that cell coverage area.
Small cells may be located within a macro cell coverage area. These small cells may be provided to offer additional capacity (e.g., to handle more UEs) or they may be provided to offer additional coverage (e.g., to fill in coverage holes or gaps in the macro cell coverage area).
As the UE travels through small cell coverage areas, cell handovers may be required which can result in network system and UE inefficiencies and other problems. These problems include increased detection and reporting of serving cell channel quality, increased UE power consumption, conflict and shortage of Cell IDs and excessive handover between cells with an increased risk of radio link failure.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.